Little Man's Big Journey
by Madagascar Queen
Summary: Gru's new son, Once-ler, is only the size of a finger. He may be small, but he'll be on an unexpected journey he'll never forget. Based on Thumbelina by Hans Christian Andersen.
1. A New Child

_**Being in a bit of a Thumbelina mood, I've explored different versions of the story in movies and fanfictions and decided to make my own. The catch: it's gender reversed crossover (sort of)! You'll see what I mean ;). Based on the story by Hans Christian Andersen.**_

* * *

Once upon a time, in a country far away, there lived a humble village. At the end of the village lived a small house in the edge of a forest. In the house lived man named Felonious Gru. He thought he was alright living by himself, but as the years went by, he soon learned he that he was indeed alone. He surely wanted his last days to be happy ones, so he longed for one thing to call his own: a child.

One day, he was leaving an herbal and antique shop, run by a big, Russian, white-bearded, red cloak-wearing good wizard, who the people called North, after his visit.

"And this seed will help me have a child?" he asked in a strange accent with the seed in hand.

"It's not just any seed, my friend," North said with a Russian accent. "It's a truffula seed. All you have to do is plant it, water it for seven days, and on the eight day it'll grow from your flower pot and it'll grant your wish."

He was hesitant at first, but he took it home and did just that. Nothing happened to the seed that week in the pot near the window, but knowing he was that desperate for his wish, he decided to keep his patience. After all, he's heard all about North's work with his good magic.

When he woke up on the eighth day, just when he thought he was tricked, the shine and warmth of the morning sun made the seed slowly sprout a gray striped stem and out came a bright pink truffula flower. He watched it grow, and what he saw: he thought he was still asleep, dreaming. He was at awe!

The soft, silky tuffs opened at the top and revealed a man: a young, skinny man, wearing black shoes, gray, striped pant with a matching gray vest over a white long-sleeved shirt, which was tucked in, and a gray fedora on his short raven hair banged at one side, sound asleep inside it, because he was incredibly small enough to fit inside it! In fact, he was only half the size of an index finger! The sunlight and the sweet smell of butterfly milk stirred him up and he yawned and stretch himself. He heard a voice gently saying, "Hello, there" to him. His eyes cleared and he saw an enormous, bald middle-aged man with a gray outfit and gray striped scarf, staring at him with a smile on his face.

At first, he thought he should be scared, but somehow, he didn't seem hostile as he looked his blue eyes stared at the man's matching ones. "Hi."

He was caught by surprise when the huge hand was held out. "It's alright, son. I won't hurt you."

"Son?" he questioned.

"That's right," he replied. "I planted the flower you came out of. You're my son."

"Really?" he asked happily. He stood up and walked onto Gru's palm, who nodded.

"What's your name?" Gru asked.

The tiny man was about to open his mouth to answer, but stopped, looking puzzled. "No clue, actually."

 _It is his first day on Earth_ , he thought. He thought and thought and came with one. "I thought of a name that says, 'a moment like this happens once in a lifetime.' It may sound strange, but I shall call you 'Once-ler.' If it is to you, I can..."

"Don't worry," he reassured, smiling and leaning on his thumb. "When you put it that way, I like it."

As days went by, the two did everything in the house together, despite his size, but he still managed. When the word got out, kids from the village would come to see him. Some brought their storybooks and he, with the help of his new dad, would read them to them, and if a song was in a book, his lovely voice would amaze the kids. Those were the best days of Gru's life. What the father and son didn't know was one day, someone was watching them.

* * *

It was night time, and the two were ready for bed after a long day with two village girls. Next to a lit candle, the father made a bed out a matchbox with a folded tissue as mattress and one as a cover and a cotton ball as a pillow for his son.

"Those two girls really love that story, do they?" Gru chuckled.

"Yeah," he answered, but with a hint of sadness. "They do."

He caught on to it. "What's wrong?"

"Their story was about fairies, and they were little like me and..." He paused and sighed. "It dawned on me that I'm the only human my size. If only I was as big as everyone else, and you wouldn't have to be on your toes all the time."

The older man knelt and eyes him sympathetically. "Listen, it was a surprise when we first met, but there was something about you that made you more than your size." His answer was genuine. "You're resourceful, optimistic, not to mention golden-voice," He smiled at that part. "and you have a kind heart. Those are blessings, but they can be curses if in the wrong hands, and luckily for you, you're not in the wrong hands." He placed his finger to lift his son's head. "You've made my days more filling and happy when you first came. You will always be my boy, no matter what size."

Listening to that, completely touched, smiled and hugged his finger. "Thanks, dad."

"Don't ever forget that," he finished and then blew out the candle. "Goodnight, son."

"Goodnight, dad."

As Gru went to his room, Once-ler tucked himself in and fell asleep.


	2. New Faces and New Sights

That night when they were asleep, something long and sticky pulled the window open a bit, and something jumped up and landed on the window sill. That stranger that was watching them was a plump, ugly, father toad, wearing a thin, red satin coat and black pants with a goatee: heavy on top and light on the bottom. It jumped on the table and slyly eyed at Once-ler.

" _Madre Mía_." The amphibian's husky Spanish accented voice whispered. "He's even more radiant up close. He'll make a perfect husband for my daughter."

He mustered up his strength and lifted the matchbox over his head slowly without disturbing his slumber. Just as he was about to hop, he heard the human mumble and turn, freezing the toad in his tracks, but he only turned, still sleeping and snoring away. The abductor quietly sighed with relief.

He leaped back to the window sill and jumped on the armrest on a rocking chair, a watering can, and on the ground. He hopped and hopped, farther and farther away from the house, and throughout the night, his captor hopped far away from the village.

* * *

It was almost dawn when he finally arrived at a stream. He stopped at a muddy end of shore, placed the tiny man's bed on the ground, and tapped his hand at another sleeping toad. "Wakey-wakey, my sweet," he whispered. The toad slowly waking up was his daughter. Boy, was she uglier and more warty than her own father! "You said you always wanted a husband," her dad smiled. "Well, take a look at him."

She hopped to the bed, and one look was all it took. She doesn't speak, but dreamily, only made a **_croak_**.

"Shush," he whispered with a warning. "You don't want to wake him up." Then he smiled. "I had a feeling you would like him. Now, make sure to get plenty a sleep. We have a wedding to arrange in the morning." After that, he picked up the bed and was heading to the water, but his daughter croaked again.

"Oh, he won't get away," he assured her. "I'll see to it," he finished sounding sinister. Then he swam in the water.

* * *

In the morning, Once-ler stirred, expecting to be greeted by his dad. Instead, he was in for a big surprise. When he opened his eyes, he immediately jolted up and gasped. All he could see was the sun and sky above him and the grass, which reached way above him, around him. He couldn't see his house, let alone the village. Even his bed was gone.

"Well, you're finally awake." He jumped at the sound at the voice behind him. On a lily pad was the same toad who took him away. He grimaced at the sight of his warty appearance. "Who are you?"

The toad introduced himself. "Eduardo Pérez, at your service, but they call me _Padre Sapo_ , or Father Toad."

He didn't know whether to be casual or confused. "Well, uh, Mr. Toad, where am I?"

"You're in the middle of..." Before he could finish, a fly buzzed above them. "Hold that thought," he said with a concentrated look. He watched the fly, quickly shot his long sticky tongue, which caught the fly, and ate it. "Still got it," he boasted. It made Once-ler turn his head at groan disgustingly.

"As I was saying," the padre continued. "You're in the middle of the pond. I brought you here to meet someone."

"You mean you've abducted me last night?!" he yelled angrily.

"I wouldn't call it 'abduct,'" he tried to shrug. "More like...an occasional sweeping."

"If it's a quote, unquote 'occasional sweeping,' does my dad know about this?"

"Well...no."

"Well then, nice meeting, but my dad would be worried." With so much contemplating, he walked off without watching his step, forgetting he was on another lily pad. When he almost tripped, Eduardo used his tongue to lasso him and pulled him down to the pad, making him land on his bottom. Since he also didn't know how to swim, he knew he wasn't going anywhere.

"Papa no worry," he tried to comfort, jumping on the same lily Once was on and wrapping one of his webbed arms around him. "Papa proud. I guarantee you'll love this occasion!"

"And... the occasion is?" he asked getting up. He would quickly regret asking that.

Popping out of the water and hopping next to them was the toad's daughter. His skin crawled and he wanted to retch, and it was getting hard not to do that!

"This lovely creature," Pérez said, pointing at it "is my daughter."

 _Daughter? Lovely?_ He certainly didn't think so!

While he was speaking, the daughter toad, with a creepy look in her eyes, slowly released her tongue and guiding it like a snake at the man's face, which made his blood cold. She was about to use it wrap around his arms with until she stopped. "Ahem!" Her father looked at her sternly cuing her to put her tongue back. That was a relief for Once.

"You see," he resumed. "In an hour, you can call me Papa."

"Papa?"

"You're going to marry her."

He couldn't believe what words came out of his mouth! "I'm what?!"

" _¿Estás sordo, muchacho?_ You're not deaf, are you? I'm talking about marriage. Not only will you have a fine bride, but you'll also live in a fine home around the swamp." This only made the daughter ribbit repeatedly with joy.

This cannot be happening! "Wait, wait, wait, wait." Once-ler objected. "There's got to be some mistake. Shouldn't things like matchmaking be, I don't know, **_taken slowly_?**" he emphasized.

"Oh, yes, that'll happen," he smiled in a sinister way. "During your honeymoon!" And he just laughed his heart out. "I already placed your bed your new abode. See you in an hour, _son_."

Both toads dived in, leaving the groom-to-be speechless and flabbergasted. First, he got separated from his real father, and now he'll be forced into an unholy matrimony. Even he didn't know how to get out of this.

The father toad popped up again. "By the by, you might want a snack so your stomach won't interrupt the ceremony." He placed a jar next to the man's foot. "Just a suggestion. _¡Adios!_ " And he dived right back in.

He picked up the jar and what was inside? It was filled with live flies! He felt sick and tossed the jar in the water. Getting out of this mess would take a miracle.

Fortunately, a miracle did come. "Hey, kid!" A gruff voice yelled behind him. He turned and saw a red fish poking up its head. "Watch where you're tossing that!" As he shouted that, four more fish came up: one blue, one purple, one green, and one yellow. It was a school.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. "It's been an unexpected day for me."

"What happened to you?" asked the yellow one.

"And why are so small?" questioned the purple one.

"Thought you'd be bigger." the blue one said softly.

"Long story short, I came from a flower." They looked confused. "I know that sounds weird, but it's true," he tried to explain. "The point is I got separated from my dad last night, and-"

"No!" the yellow one gasped.

"Yes." he answered.

"That sounds so sad," the blue said solemnly. "How did it happened?"

"I was taken away by the father toad."

"That _padre sapo_ creep?" the green one asked.

"Yeah, and he's going to make me marry his daughter."

"What?!" the red one shouted in disbelief and anger. "Stinkin' fly sacks!"

"A cute-looking guy like you married to that disgusting toad?" groaned the green one. "10.10 on the puke-ter scale!"

"Marriages can't be forced," the blue one agreed.

"That's what I've tried to tell them."

"Not to mention the health hazards you'd get!" stressed the purple one. "Their home is surrounded with mud!" Then he whispered, "And since they eat insects, you don't want to know where flies have been."

"Well we won't let that happen!" the yellow one told the others and turned to the man. "We'll chew through the lily pad stem and the stream will guide you."

The other fish nodded with her plan.

"Man, how can I ever thank you guys?" he asked, smiling.

"No sweat, string bean," the red one said with pride. "This'll be quicker than you can say _¡Hasta la vista_ , wart bags!'"

The fished dived right below. He couldn't see them but he could hear the stem being gnawed off. A few seconds later, he heard a soft snap and he felt the lily pad move. He looked back and waved happily at the fish. "Bye, guys! Thanks!"

"Happy to help!" yelled the yellow one happily. "Bye!"

"Hope you find your dad!" yelled the blue one.

"Good luck, kiddo!" yelled the red one.

"Stay safe!" yelled the purple one.

"And keep away from any weirdos!" yelled the green one.

After their goodbyes, he looked ahead and sailed away on the pad. Seeing he was heading to a cattail, he quickly grabbed it and used it to steer evenly with the current. He gazed with amazement at the surroundings. He's only been outside around the house, but never farther away from it, let alone been to the village. The tall grass was green and a few had drips of dew. He could see the birds fly above him and hear the sweet songs they were singing. The stream was blue and clear and the sun made it sparkle like diamonds. There were also butterflies with the most colorful wings he couldn't even describe. He didn't completely bask in the gorgeous atmosphere earlier due to his encounter with those sickening toads. Little did he know was that his journey back home was just beginning.


	3. Beetle Fashion

The day was winding down when he at last reached shore. He continued to wonder at the world around him. The mere ground was like a forest to him and the tree were beyond enormous they looked like they could reach the sky.

Suddenly, a quick, faint buzzing noise caught his ears. He looked around, but saw nothing. He went back to his walk but heard it again, this time a little louder, like it was getting closer. Getting a little freaked out, he decided to walk a little faster. Eventually, it stopped and he slowed down, thinking whatever it was gone. However, out of the blue, something zoomed right on the ground in front of him, making him yell and fall flat on the ground.

"Hello." It was a female cockchafer. She had feelers on her black curly hair, not one but two arms, and a long, red thorax that resembled a dress. "The name's Gothel Cockchafer."

"Cockchafer?" he asked getting up, catching his breath from the scare.

"Please, don't mumble, darling. I don't like the mumbling. I'm a certain type of beetle," she replied handing him a card out of a tree bark that read Gothel Cockchafer: Beetle Design.

"Listen, I was busy looking for a new look until I happened to spot you." After that she opened her wings and hovered around him and examined him like an art piece and used her feelers to hold his face, getting a better look at him. Completing the examination, floating back down, she told him "You got to be the strangest bug I've ever seen."

"I'm not a bug," he answered.

"Well, bug or not," she smiled. "You have a certain, handsome something about you." Then she made her hands in the shape of a frame at him. "Simple, but in style. A look that says 'I never forget a face.' Almost as good-looking as, well, me, Mr.-"

"Once-ler. It's nice of you to say," he thanked. "But I'm trying to get back home near a village. Do you think you can help me find it?

"No," she replied firmly.

That left him disappointed.

"However," she spoke again, which got his hopes up. "I can help you if you come to my fashion studios." Then she floated back up again. "I can see it: you in my studio, on the runway. Insects all around will want your look. They'll spread the word to every other bug from other different forests."

He felt flattered at her compliments. "You think so?'

"I don't think. I know."

At first, he was hesitant as he remembered his morning. "Is there someone there planning to marry me?"

"Marry?"

"Don't ask. Rough morning."

"No, there's no marriage. So, do we have a deal?" she asked sticking her hand out.

He shook hers. "Deal."

After their handshake, without warning, she scooped him up with her arms and leg, and flew him off the ground. He was freaking out for he's never been this high above the ground before! They landed on a tree branch. "Well, it's right this way," she gestured at an entrance.

"You could've warned me we would fly first!" he shouted.

* * *

Inside was a room big and grand enough to be a ballroom. Fireflies hanged like chandeliers. The chairs were filled with the high-elite beetles waiting for their new show.

Watching behind the stage curtain, Once-ler was getting nervous. "How will I pull this off?" he whispered to Gothel. "I don't even look like a beetle."

"Nonsense, boy," she said. "What you're wearing is last year's it. First, they'll look back, which is no one wants, and when the time is right, you take them off and reveal the you." she added pizzazz to the last sentence.

"Alright." he assured confidentially.

"Make sure to wait for my signal."

Gothel stepped out and stood on a long grass runway and the whole room stood silent. "Welcome dear beetles!" she announced. "Today, I stumbled upon someone unusual, yet stunning. A new inspiring design you must see to believe that will leave you sick with envy. You're in for a big surprise. Please step out, Mr. Once-ler!"

On cue, he stepped out of the curtains and a few glow worms flashed their lights at him. His clothes were a colorful blend. He wore a white tuxedo with long white and black stripes on the sleeves and a "thorax" tailcoat, blue, yellow, and red on his "wings," wearing an odd blue helmet with "feelers" on them, and pants with red and blue stripes.

"What you're looking at was last year's latest wear courtesy of Berkeley Beetle," she said as he did his best turns and twirls. "Now, I know what you're thinking. 'Why is he wearing that?' Well, Mr. Once-ler, show them the surprise they'll never forget." She winked.

That was the signal. He pulled down his pants, removed the wings, took off the tux, and removed the helmet. He was wearing his original clothes underneath. Gasps echoed through the whole room and then it turned into whispers. Jaws were dropped and looks of disgust were on their faces. A few females fainted at his sight.

"Gothel, sweetie," one called out through the whispers of the watchers. "Sorry, honey but what kind of a bug is he?"

"Oh, he's no bug." Gothel shrugged.

The whispers turned into shouts of disapprovals.

"He's only got two legs and not six? Appalling!"

"He doesn't have feelers!"

"And no wings? Dreadful!"

"I know, and no thorax, too!"

"And that slim waist! Revolting!"

The complaints were starting to take a toll on Once-ler's confidence as he looked on looking uncomfortable.

"Shut up!" yelled Gothel angrily. "All of you! You're looking at a new look here!"

"New look?" a male beetle shouted. "Do we want a new look worn by such an atrocious thing?!"

Now the comments stung. He couldn't even move.

It was starting to take a toll on Gothel, too. She was now seething with rage and turned to his client. "You," she growled through her gritted teeth.

She carried him off above the angry crowd, flew out the room and onto the ground roughly.

"We're finished here." she said coldly as she flew up.

"Wh-what about our deal?" he said, still hurt after the show. "If I came to your show, you'd help find my dad. That was the agreement."

She stopped her tracks. "Agreement?! Ha!" she spat. "After the commotion you've caused, my image will be ruined!" She flew back up but halted and gave him the cold shoulder. "Now out of my sight, you freak." And she disappeared into the hole, leaving him alone.


	4. Weather Changes and a Mouse

He was hurt after his encounter with the beetles, but he knew dwelling on it would slow him down. Even if he was to do it alone, he was determined to find his way home and reunite with is dad.

Whenever he need to rest, he would use two leaves: one as a hammock and one as a roof whenever it rained or when it was nighttime. Thankfully, there were plenty of seeds from the flowers and ripe berries to eat and the dew on the grass for him to drink.

Of course, the warm weather didn't last. The summer turned into fall, and food supply was getting short, but he was still able to find whatever he can to eat. A single brown leaf was all he could use to keep himself warm.

The gusty autumn now turned into icy winter. This is the first time he's ever seen snow. The brutal snowy winds numbed his body and face as he shivered his way through it. He was getting weak as his stomach kept growling from the lack of food in the forest. His own leaf was wearing out so he had to get rid of it and wrap himself to warm up anyway he can. There weren't any leaves in the trees and the grass was buried deep in the snow. It was all quiet, dark, and bare. Chances of surviving were small. Taking each step like his feet were getting deeper in the snow. Knowing how dire the situation is, he had to find any shelter fast. If he kept going one more step, he'll surely freeze.

All he could see was nothing but snow until he saw a glowing light upon a hill. It restored his faith! He gathered all his remaining energy to walk quickly up the little hill. The light he finally reached was a big dirt patch with windows that shone the light, a chimney on the side with smoke rising out of it, and a wooden door. Something or someone lives here. At last he made it and knocked on the door. He made it in the nick of time, for as the door was opening, he was getting dizzy as his vision was blurry and his head was starting to sway.

All he heard was a British-accented voice saying "I say," and then everything went black and he passed out. He could hear more shouting, but he was too unconscious to know.

* * *

Soon he found himself slowly gaining consciousness again and waking up. Turns out he's not dead after all. He found himself tucked in a soft warm bed. He sat, looked around, and saw that he was inside some cottage.

"Oh, good, you're awake." He turned and saw a mouse carrying oregano in his paw and placing it in a pot of hot vegetable soup. The mouse was wearing a dark blue, tail-coated, golden shoulder-padded suit with a red sash. He also had medals on it like he served in a military. "I was hoping you would make it through the night."

"What happened?"

"You fainted right on my doormat," he replied stirring the soup.

He didn't even remember that. "How long was I unconscious?"

"Twelve hours." He poured the soup in a bowl and handed it to Once. "You looked frozen to the bone."

"Oh, thank you so much, Mr.-"he said.

"Mouse Duke of Weselton." The mouse stepped back and bowed at him, making his hair almost fall and dangle. Once had to cover his hold in a laugh. Hopefully he didn't hear it.

"Anyway," Once said getting his composure again. "I'm Once-ler, and thank you," he said with gratitude. The soup was nice, hot, and filling. Each bite warmed him up more than he was.

"What on earth were you doing in that wretched weather?" he asked concerning.

"I was trying to find my way back home. You see," he continued. "I got abducted from my dad by a toad that-"

"You mean the Pérez fellow?" the mouse interrupted.

"Yes," he groaned, wishing to forget that. "And he wanted me to marry his daughter right on the spot."

The mouse just tsked and tsked. "Blasted toads," he said appalled. "Somebody should do something about the criminal element."

"Then," he carried on. "I've helped out a cockchafer at the fashion show cause she would help me get home." Then he looked sad. "But she called off the deal because the other beetles think I'm ugly, and now she thinks I'm ugly because of them. Am I?"

"Oh, far from it, dear boy," he complimented. "In a way, you're a very handsome man."

It was nice to hear that in a long time. "Thank you. I'd be more than happy to repay you."

"Well," he thought. "You are welcome to stay here for a while and help around my house. You certainly can't find your father in this wind and snow."

"It won't be any trouble at all." Once-ler obliged. "I'd be happy to help."

"Why thank you," Weselton smiled.

The days went by, and the mouse and man got along. He helped him with the chores and without a complaint. He would also tell the duke stories he would tell to the children at his village. However, new challenges will await him.


	5. A Mole And a Bird

One night, Once-ler was finishing washing the dishes and Weselton was filling a basket filled with corn cakes when the mouse had something to say. "Mr. Once-ler, I'd like you give these corn cakes to my neighbor. In fact, I'd like to introduce you to her. She'll visit in a minute." "Sure thing," Once answered.

Right at cue, there was a knock on the floor door. "That would be her," the duke said. "It sounds urgent."

Out of the floor door, climbing up a round of stairs came a female mole. She was wearing a pair of sun glasses, a pitch-black pants and a matching business suit with a red blouse underneath. She also had straight, short black hair.

"Good evening, Ms. Mole," the mouse greeted.

"Evening, Mr. Weaseltown." she said uncaringly.

"It's Weselton, ma'am," he corrected, sounding irked by that. "Weselton."

"Whatever," she brushed off. She eyed at the new guest with a flirty grin. "Who's that?"

"Oh, Ms. Mole, this is Once-ler," he gestured to him. "He'll be here for a while." Then he turned to Once-ler. "Now, lad, this is Ms. Gladys Sharp Mole."

"President of the Underground Home Owners Association," she said with pride as she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Mole," he said as they finished. He handed her the basket with corn cakes. "Thank you, young man."

"Mr. Weselton said you like them."

"He's here since he got caught in the storm." said the mouse. "He was out since summer."

"Summer? Ugh!" She did not sound pleased. "How can you two stand all that sunlight? It's terrible for my eyes. Oh, and if that's not bad enough, wait until you what happened in one of the tunnels."

"Oh, yes. The urgency," said the duke.

Gladys went back down and Weselton and Once-ler followed behind her. She lit an oil that was next to the ladder and lead the path. It was completely dark and deep and not even the lamp was bright enough for Once's eyes. It was depressing for him. There were many hallways leading to different rooms and went into one of them.

She stopped and pointed the lamp at something on the ground. "You won't believe was crashed in one of my tunnels!"

On top of the tunnel was a hole with a tree root shielding the hole from the snow and at the bottom was a motionless pigeon white as snow with a blue nurse uniform.

"She must've lost her way migrating," Once-ler said.

"Birds like her are completely foolish." spat Weselton.

"True," agreed Gladys apathetically. "That's one less pest to worry about. Their chirps and coos give me such a migraine."

"Well I say good riddance to her," the duke scolded at the bird.

"I'll say," Sharp snorted. "Nothing but noisy rats with wings." They both laughed at that remark.

Once-ler however didn't agree with either of them. How could they say such things about her? He felt very sadden and sorry for the pigeon. He knew what it felt almost losing his life to the winter.

"We'd best be going," the mouse suggested. "It's getting late. Come long, Once-ler"

His mourning got interrupted by the mouse's call and followed them.

"Some clients I know will have that winged vermin out by summer," said Gladys.

As they walked away, Once looked back at the bird. _Don't worry, little bird_ , he thought to himself. _I'll come back for you tonight for the respect you deserve_.

* * *

After Gladys returned home, it was late and Weselton was fast asleep in his room. Knowing he was out, Once quietly got up, took a spare blanket from under his bed, and carefully wen in the duke's room and went down the floor door. He took the lamp and went down the hallways again.

The bird was still on the spot where he found her. He placed the blanket on top of her body. "What those two said about you," he said looking at the bird. "Why would they think those things about you?" Even though they were good neighbors, he was crossed at their view at the bird. He sat down and laid next to her side. "I don't think that way about you. Ever."

He believed that she was truly dead. Suddenly, he heard slow thumping noises near her chest. It couldn't be! Was she? He quickly looked around in case it was the sound of someone spotting them. Thankfully no one was there, but no sound. He placed his ear on her side again. There was the thumping noise again.

Then a faint woman's British accented voice came. "Th-thank...you."

He saw her head perch up. It was a miracle! He hastily got on his knees and scooted next to her with a warm grin on his face! "You're alive!"

"Th-thanks...to you," she smiled back weakly. "I-I've been... looking for-"

"Ssshhhh." he shushed her softly stroking the top of her head. He could tell that talking alone was a strain on her. "You're still too weak. Please save your energy. I'll be right back."

He got back up and left. It took a little long, but he returned with a few leaves left in one of the tunnels, basket of poppy seeds and a pitcher of water. He placed them in one place and went to her feet. "Now, I'm going to pull you away from the hole. If it hurts, let me know."

Using every strength, he tugged with all his might as she moved inch by inch. Thank goodness, she was small for a pigeon, otherwise she wouldn't budge. At last she was away from the hole. "That should do," he said. He knelt to her. "We don't want you to freeze." He fed her two seeds and a small gulp of water.

"You're...very k-kind," she said gratefully after her small fill. "I'm-Victoria."

"I'm Once-ler and no problem." He placed the leaves right on top of her to make her warmer. "I'll come back whenever I can, especially at night, but if they're out then I'll come."

He lightly hugged her and left the tunnel.

* * *

Days went by he still helped the mouse and the mole. He would also tell stories to the mole for she was entranced by his singing. When both Weselton and Sharp were gone for a whole day, he would return to the same tunnel and tend to Victoria. The poppy seeds and water, along with the stories and songs he sang to her, would restore her strength after each visit.

As a month went pass and the snow was slowly melting, Once-ler came back with the basket and pitcher when he saw her trying to rise on her two feet. He immediately dropped the items and rushed to her, worrying she was pushing herself. "Wait! We don't know if you can-"

At that moment, she rose, stretched her wings. She was could stand on your two feet again. His concern quickly went away. "I see you're getting better."

She smiled and hugged him greatly. At first, he was shocked, but hearing her heart pump faster and her feathers feeling very warm, he hugged her back, knowing she was restored. "No. You _are_ better."

"Better than new." She could fully talk again. "I can finally find my flock and return to them."

"Can you?"

She walked toward the hole and faced her back at him. "Climb outside and see."

He climbed up from her back to her head, climbed out the hole and walked past the roots. This was the first time that he's been outside. It wasn't even freezing anymore. There was less snow on the ground. He could see tiny green spots on the ground. In the sky, he could see the sun peeking pass the clouds. Unlike the cold, dark tunnels, it was getting warm and inviting. He climbed back down the hole again. "You're right."

"You can come with me," she suggested. "I owe you. After all you've taken such good care of me."

He was about to say yes, but turned hesitant. "I'd love to come," he said to her. "But Mr. Weselton the mouse took care of me when I got lost in the snow." He sadly reflected his almost doom. "I can't just leave. He'd be hurt. I said I'd repay him." He wanted to return home, but he didn't want to break the mouse's heart.

She was saddened by this, but she could hear the kindness in him. "One day," she said breaking the silence. "I would return you the favor somehow."

They hugged each other one last time. After their hug, she spread her wings, flew out of the hole and hovered over it, looking at him. "Goodbye, Once-ler!" She called out. "And thank you! I'll return one day!"

"Bye, Victoria!" he called backed, waving at her. In a few seconds, she vanished in the sky.


	6. Bargain, Wedding, And Return

After the man and the bird's last time together, Weselton was at Glady's home in another tunnel. They had a secret discussion about Once-ler.

"Now, Mr. Duke," said Gladys. "I wanted you here because I have a... request."

"And what is your request, Madame?" asked Weselton.

"Mr. Weaseltown-"

" _Weselton_ ," he said trying not to grit his teeth.

"Whatever. You know I'm the wealthiest mole in the whole forest, thanks to my association."

"The coins and gems at your door are a good sign for your new customers." the duke agreed.

"And I've been thinking. When I'm gone, I certainly can't take my riches with me," she said pointing to her cupboard of all her riches. "And when I'm gone, so will my wealth and my company. I want to keep my company and my name alive. I would need an heir."

"But to have an heir, you would need a husband," he finished.

"And I do have an eye on that guest in your home."

"Once-ler?"

"Yes," she said with a flirt. "His voice of his would make any girl's heart melt." She was not having a brainstorm. "He could make a jingle for my business. Besides, he would do that without a complaint. He's polite, catering, and best of all submissive."

"What are you going at, ma'am?"

"The point is that my request is...that you let me marry him."

He didn't see that coming! "You marry him?!" He tried to be gentle about turning it down. "Bu-but Madame, I'm sure you two would get along, but he's not a mole. How would that work out?"

With a sneaky smile on her face, she opened one cupboard and pulled out a barrel filled with gold coins. "Money is no option."

The sight of the gold tingled his heart, but, "What's the catch?"

"You let me marry him," she persuaded, "And you'll have your fair share of my wealth. There's more where that came from. However, don't tell him anything about our deal."

Of course, the thought of being the richest mouse in the forest wasn't such a bad idea. He secretly wanted his hands on it. "Madame, you've got yourself a husband."

They shook hand and made their secret deal.

* * *

"I'm going to get what?" Once-ler tried not to sound shocked when he stammered that, but he didn't take the news lightly.

"Married!" the mouse shouted with glee when they were in his house. "Imagine three weeks until you and Ms. Sharp will be the richest couple in all the woods!" he danced in a weird way.

To Once-ler, it was like the toads all over again: a sudden marriage! He wanted to persuade him to call it off. "Mr. Weselton, it's a kind gesture," he said politely. "But we've only met for two months."

"Ms. Sharp will take good care of you. She'll be a good wife and you'll make a good husband."

"I'm sure she's a nice woman, but I only like her, not love her." He didn't really believe she was nice nor did he like her, let alone love her, after her treatment to Victoria.

"Oh, you'll love her eventually. The only catch is neither of you will step out of the hole. She has terrible vision in the sun."

"But what if I don't?" he tried to convince. "What it I never will?"

"Listen, young man," the mouse ordered. "I took you in my home and sheltered you from your icy doom and this is how you repay me?!"

He was intimidated, but he didn't want to sound ungrateful so he searches for another answer. "Is there any other way I can."

Now Weselton's patience was thinning out. If he slips the secret deal, no riches and he didn't want that. His anger turned into evil happiness. "Yes, there is."

Suddenly, two bigger mice came into the door and guarded the door, carrying spears and glaring at Once-ler. He'd never seen them nor was he ever told about them!

"There are more guards at the tunnels. There is a way, but it's just one," the duke threatened. "You _will_ marry Gladys and that's that. No questions." He walked out as the guards clear a room for him but used their spears to block the man. "After all, you said you'd be happy to repay me." he said leaving.

The home Once-ler made himself welcome to was now a prison. Why does the mouse want him to marry her? What was in it for him? He wanted to get out, but he did save his life. He's now feeling conflicted, but after the moue's threat, there was no way out.

* * *

Each day they prepared and prepared. The bridesmaids made a large white wedding cake. The flower girls helped Gladys pick a wedding dress woven by spiders. The spiders also wove a tail-coated suit, pants, and top hat, while two other mice painted it green with stripes, the tie with black and green stripes, the pants black, and the top hat black with a green wrap around it. They've kept the collar white. It even included long green gloves. Weselton and Once-ler sent out invitations, but Once was getting less and less happy.

* * *

Three weeks passed and it was the first day of spring, but it was also the wedding day. There were a lot of guests sitting in their seats. Once-ler was wearing his green suit and gloves at the altar. The guest thought he looked handsome, but they had no idea how depressed he was. He'll never return home. He'll never see the sunshine again and live in the dark ground for the rest of his life. In his head, he was singing a song of hoping that this was all just a dream he would wake up from.

 _Mr. Fortune, won't you smile on me?_

 _Mr. Fortune, won't you smile on me, good Lord?_

 _I've been walking on the dark side of the street_

 _Keep stumblin' over my own two feet_

 _Thinkin' 'bout the times when life was sweet_

He was cut off by the mouse. "Mr. Once-ler, you should be happy," he said. "You're about to have a lovely bride."

"Uh, Mr. Weselton?" he asked. "If it's not too much trouble, I want to do something first and only one thing?"

"You're about to be married," the duke whispered trying not to raise his voice out of frustration. "What more could you want?"

"It's simple," he answered. "Since I'm going to live in the ground for life, I want to see the sun outside one last time. That's all I wish. Nothing else."

At first, he wasn't sure, but knowing that Once didn't objected anymore after his threat, he had a feeling he could trust him. "Well...alright, but do not take too long. You don't want to keep your future wife waiting, and don't try to run off."

Of, course, he had no choice in running since the holes were guarded. He walked himself away from the isle, but was blocked. "Let him through!" The duke commanded. "He wishes to see the sun one last time. He knows he won't take long." He sounded sinister at that, but they let the man through.

He walked through wearily, and it felt like an eternity, as the song rang through his head.

 _Mr. Fortune, won't you smile on me?_

 _Mr. Fortune, won't you smile on me, good Lord?_

 _Fear and shame been sleeping in my bed_

 _So much doubt rollin' 'round in my head_

 _Are you there? Did you hear what I said?_

He suddenly heard loud yelling in dimly lit tunnel and the door opened. He peaked at the opening and heard the commotion. "Hurry up with that bouquet!" she shouted angrily. It was Gladys. "I've made a deal to that measly mouse!"

"What deal?" someone else said. Once-ler was thinking the same thing.

"Do you have cheese for brains?!" the bride-to-be insulted. "I'm giving him half of my wealth if he lets me marry him! Idiots!" She slowly cooled down and thought of the marriage with smug pride. "Besides, that hunk of a man is good husband material for me and most of all, for my company."

She had no idea that he heard the whole thing. He was stunned and betrayed! So, that's why that mouse wanted him to marry her! He was going to get paid in return! He suddenly thought of his father's words. _You're resourceful, optimistic, not to mention golden-voiced, and you have a kind heart. Those are blessings, but they can be curses if in the wrong hands._ It all became clear now: the toads, the cockchafer, and now the mouse and mole! How could he have been so naive? He felt used! He walked out completely crushed. He shut the door and used a rock to barricade it. It was small, but big enough to block it.

He ran away from the home, pass the roots where Victoria left, with the hole now patched, and stopped down a hill. He didn't even care that the hat fell. He looked all around him and hoped Victoria would return. "Victoria!" he called out. "Victoria! Victoria, where are you?!"

He looked and looked, but there was no sign of her. She was his last hope for a quick escape and now she was gone. He'd felt stupid for turning down her favor. Seeing the grass tall again, he decided to walk in it. His suit would camouflage him. He's far away from the duke's home, but he sure wished his pigeon friend was here. The tears of betrayal ran down from his eyes as he walked forlornly as he finally sang out loud about his dear friend.

 _I've searched high and low all over this town_

 _Lo and behold, you're nowhere to be found_

It would take forever to find his home again, but then his ears heard a light coo and it was coming from the grass. Was it her? No, it couldn't be. Then he heard it again. It had to be! He searched all around the grass. This time he sang is song with a bit of hope.

 _Mr. Fortune, won't smile on me? Come on_

 _Mr. Fortune, won't smile on me, good Lord?_

With each vocal, he could hear the coos singing along with him. He heard a rustling sound flew up past him. When he looked up, it was her: Victoria. He'd never felt so happy in a long time. He sang the final to her as she hovered above him.

 _I've got a good feeling you're just around the bend_

 _And you're gonna help my broken heart mend_

 _Maybe after all this isn't the end._

She hovered down and smiled at him. "I knew that lovely voice anywhere."

He ran up and tightly hugged him, just like the way she did to him when she recovered. His tears of pain were now tears of joy overwhelmed with happiness and he didn't felt alone anymore! "Oh, Victoria. I've never felt so happy to see you again."

"I came here to visit you," she said. "I was hoping I would still return the favor for you. Is there?"

At the other side, they heard faint sound of an angry mob getting closer and closer. They somehow got out of the door!

"There is." he said sounding scared. "Take me away from here!"

"What's going on?" she asked concerning.

"I'll talk later! Please!" he begged.

Hearing the desperation in his voice, she lowered herself down as he climbed on her back.

The guests, Gladys, and Weselton and his guards all chased them down. Victoria flew up at perfect timing as the spears the guards were throwing missed her.

"Get back here!" shouted the mole in white with huge furry. "It's my wedding day!"

"Come down here this instant, you ungrateful imp!" yelled the mouse.

"There won't be any wedding, Gladys!" he shouted angrily at her. Then he shouted at the duke. "And you can keep every cent of the wealth, Weaseltown!" he taunted.

" _Weselton!_ " the mouse stomped in such a fit. " _ **WESELTON!**_ "

Once-ler looked behind and watch the mob fade away before them as Victoria flew away and were at last out of sight.


	7. Reunion and Discovery

"You mean he's only letting her marry you because she paid him to?" Victoria asked as she flew him in the air.

"That's right." He was telling him the whole ordeal from the time they first saw her to the day he left the house. "That also explains why you look so dashing," she complimented, which made him chuckle a bit. "Thanks. If I hadn't found out about their deal, I would've made the most terrible mistake of my life." He was so lucky he dodged a bullet. "I would've said 'I do' to the mole!"

"She sounds like more of a shrew than a mole," she teased, which made them both laugh. "And did they really said those things about me?" she asked seriously.

"Yeah," he said remembering their scolds. "Her true colors are why I don't love her." "And if you hadn't nurse me back to health," said the pigeon. "Who knows what they would've done to me." She didn't want to think what would've happened. "Thank you, young man." She smiled. He hugged her neck. "And thank you."

"So, do you have a home?" asked Victoria. "There's a village somewhere, and one of them is my house." he said contently. "My dad's worried sick about me."

"Well, then," she said proudly. "Let's get you back home."

They were both happy to help each other out. He saved her from an icy death, and she saved him from a miserable marriage. Up in the sky, he was finally able to bask in the new weather: spring. There was no more icy snow. The clouds got smaller and smaller. The sun was at last out. The rays were warmer than ever before. He was so happy to be in the sun again. Not only was the grass green again, but buds of flowers sprung with different designs and beautiful colors as far as his eye could see. Animals were appearing from their long slumber. They even had families. Everything in the meadows were warm, green, and living again. During their flight, there were also humble meadows, budding trees, and high peaked mountains.

* * *

"There it is!" he shouted pointing at the new destination. "My village!" They were finally at his village. It felt like ages since he saw it. "My home has a rocking chair outside of it. is just past the bakers." They flew past homes and shop to find his home. After the passing the bakery, they at last made it to his home and she flew him inside the living room. "Dad!" he shouted happily. "Dad, I'm back!" However, there was no sign of him, which concerned them both. "Dad?"

There was a small light in the next room. She flew him in his father's bedroom and found a lit candle on his drawer and him lying in his bed, but he looked sickly. His skin paled, his breathing raspy, and his eyes were barely open. They did not expect to find him in that state.

"Dad?" he whispered with shock.

"Oh, heavens," she whispered with concern.

She swiftly hovered at the side of Gru's head. Once was on the verge of fearing tears. "Dad!" he called out loudly. "Dad, wake up! Please! It's me, Once-ler!"

They were both assuming the worst until his head slowly turn and his eyes stirred opened. His eyesight was slowly returning and he could see a pigeon and... was it him?

"On-Once-ler?" he asked, his voice all raspy.

They were both very relieved to find him still alive. Victoria lowered him down to the side of the pillow, facing him. "Yeah, dad," Once-ler said. "It's me." It's true. He'd recognized the slim figure, raven hair, and baby blue eyes anywhere. It was too good to be true.

"Once-ler," he whispered with enormous content. "My dear son." Once ran to him and hugged the side of his head. "I'd thought I would never see you again." Gru said using his hand to hug him back. "I've missed you so much." "I've missed you, too, dad. What happened to you?" he asked after their embrace.

Gru slowly stood up and carried his son on his palm. "When I found out you were gone," Gru told. "I've searched all over the house, yard, and even all over the homes and shops, but none of them knew where you were. After searching all summer, we assumed you lost. I got very weak from loneliness, but now that you've returned," he smiled. "my health will gradually restore."

"We'll help speed up your recovery," his son said as he gestured him and the pigeon hovered next to them. "Dad, this is Victoria. She helped me return home."

She landed on a finger Gru held out for her. "Thank you, little one," he said gratefully. "For returning my son safely." She humbly nodded.

In the living room, there came two more British pigeons. They both looked muscular, but one was bright brown and white and the other was bright blue and white. They flew right in Gru's bedroom.

"Victoria!" they shouted with glee.

They all turned and Victoria flew at them and they all hugged each other. "Toughwood! Tailfeather!" she said with happiness.

"We've been looking for you!" said Toughwood

"You wouldn't believe what we've found!" said Tailfeather.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, boys," she apologized. "But I came to return this young man I told you about back home," pointing to Once-ler.

"Hi, there," greeted Once-ler. "You must be part of her flock she mentioned."

They were amazed at the sight of the finger-sized man. "Blimey," gasped Tailfeather. "He must be one of them." said Toughwood.

That perked them men's and Victoria's hearing. "One of them?" they all asked.

"Yeah," the brown pigeon said. "There's a field of strange puffy flowers at one side of this village."

His brother jumped in. "Inside the flowers are teeny tiny people like him."

"But they have wings!"

"Were those flowers silky soft, and had a sweet milky smell?" Gru asked puzzled.

Once-ler couldn't believe his ears. "You mean there are other people as small as me?" he asked with excitingly. "People my size?!"

"Yeah!" they both said.

"And we wanted to show you to them." said Tailfeather.

"What do you say?" asked Toughwood.

Once was overjoyed! He wanted to share his joy, but something in him objected. He turned to his weak father and then turned to the pigeon brothers. "Guys," he said. "I've dreamed about this, knowing I'm not the only one my size," his smile turned and looked at his father who was still weak. Then he got serious. "But I can't yet."

"You can't?" asked Toughwood stunned.

"But why?" asked Tailfeather

You see," he explained. "I just returned to my dad. It's a long story, but I was away for almost the whole year. He's gone weak with loneliness. I can't just leave. He needs me. We've missed each other so much. I'd love to go see them, but for now, I want to take care of my dad first."

Knowing their father-son bond, they decided to let him stay.

"I'm going to help him with that," Victoria obligated.

"I'll help you two, too," said Toughwood.

"And I'll tell Valiant where you are," said Tailfeather.

Tailfeather flew away out of the house and they bid him farewell.

"By the way," said Gru. "What happened to _you_?"

"Like I said," he chuckled. "It's a long story." During that night, he told him about his big journey.

* * *

Throughout spring, he and the two pigeons were at Gru's side, taking care of him. They only prepared warm broths for him until he's ready to leave his bed. As his energy rose, they encouraged him to get out of bed. He was finally able to get out of bed. Nice new food and a few days of sunshine quickly restored his health, but being with Once-ler again was what really made him good as new.

* * *

It was summer again. Gru, back to health, told the town about his return. The children were happy to see him again as he told them about his adventure from the patio table as Gru relaxed and watched his son tell his story. On that day, Tailfeather came back with three more pigeons. One was a lanky pink pigeon with a monocle, the other was a slightly dirty, dark blue and gray pigeon, and one was gray with pink and blue stripes around the neck and was as small as Victoria.

"Oi!" Once-ler heard a call and saw the other pigeons land at the window table.

"Hey, Tailfeather!" he waved as Victoria flew next to him. "Victoria told me about you guys."

"We came to see if your dad recovered," said Tailfeather. "And my blokes wanted to meet you."

He waked and met the other pigeons.

"You're Lofty, right?" he said to the tall pigeon.

"Lofty Thaddeus Worthington, good man," he said elegantly. "You must be the man Victoria told us about. Extraordinary."

A hefty pigeon cut in. "Hey, there, mate," he said shaking the man's hand. "Name's Bugsy."

"I had a feeling," he said. Of course, the flies and the smell, which he tried to ignore, gave it away. Good thing Victoria gave him the heads up about that.

Then Once met a pigeon Victoria's size. "Victoria told me so much about you."

"Valiant pigeon, at you service," he saluted. "And thank you for taking care of my love."

"I'm happy to help, sir" Once saluted back. "And yes, my dad's back to normal." Gru waved at the birds when he said that.

"Well, are you ready to see the fairies now?" asked Tailfeather eagerly.

"I want to settle this with my dad first." At cue, he walked in Gru's palm and was raised up to the head. "Dad, I'm very happy to be back, but they've found actual people as small as me. I would love to meet them, even if it's a short time. If you don't want me to, I underst-"

"Once-ler," Gru interrupted. "You've faced a lot of trials, made new friends, and came out wiser." He smiled, but a tear tried to escape. "And now there's one trial I have to face: letting my child go." _Did he say that?_ he thought. "I never want to lose you again, but there comes a time when a parent must let a child grow up and explore the world. After all, they say experience is the best teacher, and after what you've experienced, you've really grown up. I'm very proud of you."

The pigeons smiled at their bond. Even the twins cried and hugged each other.

He scooted Once closer to let him hug him. "Thank you, dad. I'll never forget you," he said warmly. "I love you."

"I love you, too, son."

The pigeons flew at his hand. "Not to worry Mr. Gru," said Valiant. "We'll make sure he returns back safely." They all saluted. "Hop on."

He landed on his palm and Once-ler climbed on. "Bye, dad," he said smiling. "Goodbye, Once-ler," Gru smiled back with tears escaping. "Next stop," said Lofty. "The Veil of the Fairies."

The pigeons too to the air in a V form with Valiant ahead, carrying Once out in the summer air. He waved back as the children and his father were waving at them.


	8. A New Home

The pigeons flew high in the sky in the summer sun. They traveled over the other side of a mountain, which was near the village.

"I say, dear boy," said Lofty. "You'll love the veil of the fairies."

"That's right," said Valiant.

At the other side was a wide meadow with stone pillars. Some have long fallen while others were still standing. As they flew below, there was a large, beautiful garden. There were tulips, sunflowers, roses, daffodils, tiger lilies, and more. He couldn't keep count of how many kinds there were! Not only did Once-ler saw all the flowers, he saw other truffula flowers! Just like the one he was born from! However, they weren't just pink. They were also, orange, yellow, and bright purple!

"Which one do you want to land on?" said Victoria.

He saw a one pink truffula flower. It brought back memories of the day he met Gru. "Thant one," he pointed. The pigeons lowered down and Once jumped right on the pink fluffy flower. The whole area was colorful and sweet aromas filled the air, and then came the best thing of all: people, each one different, coming out of the flowers. However, on their backs, they all had beautiful, sparkling wings! They were actual fairies! Fairies or not, they were people as small as him!

"Hi!" a woman's voice called out. He turned a he saw a sight to behold! There was a young, bare-footed woman standing on a golden flower. She was wearing a light purple dress, striped on the shoulders. Her hair was braided and as gold as the sun! Her eyes were as green as the earth itself! Her wings matched her dress! Once-ler, awestruck, felt like he was faced to face with an angel!

The pigeons can see he was love struck. "Well, we'll leave you alone for a while," Bugsy winked. Then they flew up to the top of a tree next to the garden to secretly watch.

"Hi," she waved with a warm smile. No words could come out of the man's smitten mouth. "Sir?" she asked a little louder tilting her head.

He finally snapped out of it. "Ahem, I'm-I'm sorry," he stammered with a rosy blush escaping on his cheeks. "Th-they told me a-about this place."

"You must be new here," she said. "I'm Rapunzel."

"Rapunzel," he repeated dreamily. "Very pretty name."

"Thanks," she blushed.

"I'm Once-ler," he introduced.

"Once-ler," she repeated. "It's a strange name." Then she smiled. "I like it."

"Thanks," he thanked.

"Hello, young man," a deep voice greeted. He then saw a crowned couple, a woman with long, tied, brunette hair, and a bearded man, on another golden flower. Both were wearing golden attire. He also saw that the other fairies were bowing before the couple, so he bowed to them as well. _They must be the king and queen_ , he thought.

"I am King Frederic," announced the king.

"And I am Queen Arianna," announced the queen. "Are you new here?"

"Yes, your majesties," he said politely.

"A pigeon dropped him here." said Rapunzel.

"They told me about this place," Once-ler said. "This-this gorgeous place. I came from a flower my dad planted in a village far away from here. As you can see, I don't have wings."

The others whispered silently at each other.

"Your seed must've gotten lost in a wind," said Arianna.

"Or attached to a bee or bird by accident," said Frederic. "You're the first that's ever been out of the flower outside of the veil. Either way," he smiled. "We'd love to have you here in our veil, if you'd like."

"Looks like Mom and Dad like you already," Rapunzel said.

Did he hear that right?! "Mom and Dad?" he asked with bewilderment. "You mean you're a-"

"Surprise," she smiled. She was indeed their daughter, the princess.

He couldn't help but chuckle. "You learn new things every day."

"Only here in the veil will you have your wings," said Rapunzel.

He wanted to happily accept, but he thought there was a catch. He hadn't forgotten those almost marriages he was pressured into. "Wait," he stopped. "Do I need to marry someone soon or now and never see my dad again?" He asked seriously.

"Absolutely not," the king said sincerely but kindly.

"We actually help with nature around here and the village at the other side of the mountain," replied the queen. "Each area of the forests has different veils."

"Why do you ask that?" the princess asked puzzled.

"It's a long story," he replied with huge relief. "Thank you two so much, your majesties." He was sincere at his thanks. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Would you like to become a member of the veil of the fairies?" asked the king.

"It would be an honor," he bowed to them again. The fairies around them cheered at his acceptance!

"Anyway, how does one get wings?"

Rapunzel and her parents winked at each other. She held his hands and began to sing slowly.

 _This little light of mine_

Her voice was heavenly to his ears. Soon the other fairies started to hum the note she sang. She gestured her hand to him. "Go on." With all his heart, he began to sing.

 _This little light of mine_

 _I'm gonna let it shine_

 _Oh, this little light of mine_

 _I'm gonna let it shine_

 _This little light of mine_

 _I'm gonna let it shine_

 _Let it shine, let it shine, let it shine!_

Rapunzel was amazed by how much heart he had in his singing! While he was singing, his suit was slowly changing color: from green to orange! All the fairies began to fly away as they sang. He held on to the princess as she flew him off the flower while he continued a little faster while they flew away from the garden.

 _Everywhere I go_

 _I'm gonna let it shine_

 _Oh, everywhere I go_

 _I'm gonna let it shine_

 _Everywhere I go_

 _I'm gonna let it shine_

 _Let it shine, let it shine, let it shine!_

Getting more excited, she undid her braid and let her hair down! To his surprise and a dropped jaw, it was crazy long! "What hair!" he said in amazement. "It's a _long_ story," she replied, pun intended, making them both laugh.

The pair landed on top of one of the pillars as he kept singing. Some of the fairies clapped and tapped at the marble to the beat as they were floating along! Even the pigeons were dancing to the song on another pillar. His suit kept changing and his gloves were disappearing. On top of that, he began to feel a very warm sensation on his back and it started to glow! With that feeling so great, he guided Rapunzel to dance with him!

 _This little light of mine_

 _I'm gonna let it shine_

 _Oh, this little light of mine_

 _I'm gonna let it shine_

 _This little light of mine_

 _I'm gonna let it shine_

 _Let it shine, let it shine, let it shine!_

After their dance, they, excluding the pigeons, know what was going to happen next as the fairies hummed a few final notes. He was soon standing on the edge.

 _I'm gonna let it..._

He turned and fell off the pillar!

The pigeons went from happy to shock instantly as they flew down to get him.

"Once-ler!" shouted Victoria.

"Mate!" yelled Bugsy.

 ** _Shine!_**

Before they knew it, they could see him on the other side of the pillar, floating and twirling up in the air! At that final, note, his whole suit was striped orange and a pair of bright orange wings were on his back!

The fairies applauded after his song, along with the pigeons!

"Well done!" shouted Valiant.

"Bravo!" shouted Victoria.

Toughwood and Tailfeather were hooting at him.

"Encore!" shouted Lofty.

"Good show!" shouted Bugsy.

He could see one of his wings! "Are these-?"

Rapunzel couldn't help but nod.

He was full of happiness as he spun around with giddiness! "My own wings!"

"Like them?" she grinned.

"Like them?!" he laughed "I love them! Thank you all!"

He flew right to the pigeons. "And thank you guys, too."

"It was our pleasure," Valiant said.

The king and queen flew to them. "Why not show your father your wings," grinned Frederic.

"It would be a wonderful surprise," smiled Arianna.

"I can't wait till he sees this," said Once. "In fact, if you want to, how about you meet my dad at the village." Of course, he didn't want to pressure them either.

"We'd love to," the family said together. And soon, they all were flying in the sky as he leads the way.

* * *

Back at the village, Gru was waiting to hear word about his son.

"Guess who's back!" called a certain someone. Gru looked at the window pane, but he didn't see him.

"Up here!" he called.

He looked at the top of the window and saw Once-ler, but he was floating and his suit was orange!

"Why, Once-ler, my boy!" he said with glee. "You're back!"

He flew closer to his head and spun around. "Check these out!"

Gru was bewildered. "Are those-?"

"Wings," he answered. "The seed North gave you: there were more of the truffula flowers at the other side of the mountain."

"How on earth did you get wings?" he asked.

"Dad," he said. "I'd like you to meet the fairies."

On cue, all the fairies of the veil came in the window and flew around him! He couldn't believe they were real! The pigeons were right! Soon the royal family landed on the table.

"This family is their rulers," he greeted to them. "King Frederic, Queen Arianna, and Princess Rapunzel of veil. Your highnesses, this is my dad Felonious Gru."

Gru knelt and bowed to them. "It's an honor to meet you, your majesties."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said the king.

"Your son mentioned about you," said the queen.

"He said you planted him," smiled the princess. "How did you get the seed?"

Once-ler flew next to them. "That is a story you we'd be glad to tell you." The rest of the fairies sat on the table to hear.

He was surprised when he said that. _We?_ he mouthed, but Once-ler's smile and nod answered his question. His father grabbed a rocking chair at got ready.

"It started a year ago," began Gru. "I've realized I've wanted a child of my own."

* * *

Outside, the pigeons were listening from outside the patio table.

"This will be a story they'll never forget," said Victoria.

"And a story _we'll_ never forget," said Valiant as the pigeon couple kissed.

"It sounds like it'll make a good storybook," wondered Lofty. "Maybe someone will write a book about it."

"Nah, it'll never sell," said Bugsy.

"Oh, what do you know, you oaf?" protested Lofty.

"Well if it did," said Victoria. "It would make a bestseller for children."

"I bet it would be written by a guy named 'Andersen,'" said Tailfeather.

"No," said Toughwood. "It would be 'Christian.'"

"I think it would be," thought Valiant. "'Hans.'"

"'Hans?'" The twins asked together.

"Why 'Hans?'" asked Bugsy.

"Don't know, actually," replied Valiant. "It's the first thing that pops in the mind."

"The name certainly does fit," agreed Victoria.

"Would this 'Hans' fellow make other stories for kids?" asked Bugsy.

"Who knows," said Valiant.

Victoria hugged him. "Only time would tell."

They finished talking as Gru and Once-ler continued with the story of the Once-ler. Indeed, he had finally found a place where he finally belonged, but he'll never forget where he came from, nor will he ever forget his loving father who raised him to be the man he is today. Who knows what new adventures await him? It was now known all over the village and other fairy veils as the story of the little man's big journey.

* * *

 **The End!**

 **Gru: Despicable Me 1, 2, 3. (Universal Studios/Illumination)**

 **North: Rise of the Guardians (Dreamworks Animation) {Guardians of Childhood by William Joyce}**

 **Once-ler: Dr. Seuss' The Lorax (Universal Studios/Illumination)**

 **Eduardo Pérez/El Macho: Despicable Me 2 (Universal Studios/Illumination)**

 **Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust, Fear: Inside Out (Disney/PIXAR)**

 **Gothel, Rapunzel, Frederic, Arianna: Tangled (Disney) {Rapunzel by The Brothers Grimm}**

 **Duke of Weselton: Frozen (Disney) {The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Andersen}**

 **Gladys Sharp: Over the Hedge (Dreamworks Animation) {Over the Hedge by Michael Fry and T. Lewis}**

 **Victoria, Valiant, Lofty, Bugsy, Toughwood, Tailfeather: Valiant (Disney)**

 **Mr. Fortune: The Lonesome Trio (Ed Helms sang it so I couldn't resist)**

 **This Little Light of Mine: Harry Dixon Loes (Ed sang this, too at a college speech. You can find it on YouTube)**

 **Some traits and scripts were from Don Bluth's version of Thumbelina, Shelly Duvall's Fairy Tale Theater, an animated version from 1992, and a russian short version from 1964.**

 **Thumbelina: Hans Christian Andersen**


End file.
